Over the Rainbow
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Menma finds a deaged Naruto in his world and takes over caring for him. Anyways he always wanted a little brother. Besides, it's not like anyone's going to come looking for Naruto after what he's heard about that world, so it was fine. Iruka can't find Naruto anywhere and with each passing day fears the worse.
1. Chapter 1

Menma was walking home after a long mission.

It felt good to be home. Even though his parents were on a long mission that involved going over with plans with the Village Hidden in the Sand he had no worries. Walking up to his home he unlocked the door slipping his shoes off.

Sighing happily Menma walked to the kitchen ready to make tea when there was suddenly flash of light. All of a sudden. Jumping back Menma stood back calmly ready for a fight when he saw orange and black clothes similar to his on the floor with a mound in it.

Frowning he watched as whatever it was crawled around for a second before a little head od yellow hair popped out. Big blue eyes blinked confused before looking around. Carefully Menma walked over looking at the kid who couldn't have been more than three or four.

"Hello, Mena said softly kneeling on one knee. "Where did you come from?"

Instead, the kid's eyes rolled back into his head before passing out.

"Hey!" Menma grabbed the little boy before he could hit the floor. Cradling him the Ninja turned before running out of his home. "Hold on, I'll get you help,"

* * *

Everyone was looking at Menma as they sat at the Korean Barbeque they all liked to eat at. The blonde was easily cooking enough food for two completely ignoring the fact that they were all looking at him oddly before of the little child he had sitting on his lap that looked scarily like him.

"Menma," Hinata finally said crossing her arms. "What's with the kid?"

"Ah, yes," Menma said as he placed food to cool off to the side before patting the kid's head. "Remember that world that the other Tenten came from? He's from there too. This is Naruto."

"Naruto?" Kiba asked looking surprised. "Isn't that what the other Tenten called you?"

"Yes. This is the Menma of their world but his name is Naruto," Menma smiled nudging the little boy who they found out was four. "Say hello to everyone, Naruto,"

"Hi!" Naruto waved excitedly. "It's nice to you, ya know!"

"Whoa, he's loud," ONe of them laughed. "Nice to meet you!"

"He's so cute!"

Can I hold him?!"

"No, I want to hold him!"

"He's like a little cat!"

* * *

"Okay, Naruto, time to go home," Menma called as he stood up from the park bench with a smile as the little boy came running over. Picking up the dusty kid he smiled. "Well, you looked like you had fun,"

"Menma, I have friends!" Naruto smiled happily hugging her older blonde. "A-a-and can we come back tomorrow? Please, ni-san?!"

"Not tomorrow… we have to get you some clothes." Menma patted his back with a smile before lifting Naruto up to look over him first. "Hm… probably should have done that first… but oh well, you had fun, right?"

"Yeah!" Hugging tightly Naruto sighed happily. "I really like you, Ni-san,"

"I like you too," Turning around to walk away Menma paused by a store. Walking in he asked for one set of clothes and a towel. Once it was paid for they left the store. "Hey, Naruto, have you've been to a bathhouse?"

"No, what is that?"

* * *

Giggling as hands washed behind his ear Naruto kept his eyes closed tight as the suds continued to grow before warm water was poured over him. Laughing Naruto shook his head happily as the water flew whichever way.

"Alright, now let's wash your back," Spoke Menma soaping up the little towel. "After this, we can get in the tub."

"Menma Ni-san, I'm hungry,"

"How about after the bath we'll go eat? I know this amazing Ramen place I think you'll like," Ringing Naruto off the older blonde started to wash himself off. "I love to eat there,"

"I love ramen!" Naruto cried happily but flicked when someone sat next to them on a bench before trying to hide behind Menma. "..."

"Did you see those hot chicks walking in, Menma?"

"No, I didn't but picking up girls at the bathhouse is really sad Sasuke,"

"Nope, because you can see what they look like if you accidentally…. You know pass by the wrong door," Sasuke winked before paused seeing a little boy there smiling he leaned closer. "Who's this, Menma?"

"Naruto, don't be shy," Menma smiled. "Come out and say hello to Sasuke. Sasuke this is Naruto…. My little brother."

"LIttle brother?" Sasuke reached over to ruffle the boy's head. "I didn't know you had a brother."

"Well, I just found him a few hours ago."

"...Menma, please tell me you didn't…"

"No kidnapping involved," Menma got up picking up Naruto. "We'll see you in a bit. We're going to go bathe."

* * *

"Good evening," Menma called as he entered Ichiraku stand carefully moving Naruto from his hip to a stool. "I brought a new friend with me too. This is Naruto and we want two bowls of pork ramen please,"

"Hi!" Naruto sat up. "Can I have Naruto in my ramen please?!"

Laughing the old looked at the two. "Menma likes Menma in his and Naruto likes Naruto in his? Your parents must have eaten ramen like crazy."

"I don't have parents," Naruto spoke deflating a bit. "..."

"You have me," Menma said smoothly not missing a bet. "Now can you finish a whole bowl by yourself?"

"I can eat three!" Naruto held up two fingers only pausing when Menma pushed an extra one up. "How many can you eat, Menma?"

"Seven," Mena smiled subconsciously placing his hand on his stomach rubbing it."I kinda eat a lot,"

"Wow, that's so cool!"

"Two Ramens," The bowls were set down. "One Menma and one Naruto."

* * *

Minato was exhausted when he got home. HIs wife would be along shortly but she stopped to visit a friend who was expecting and they ended up talking and she decided to just spend the night there. So, Minato kissed her before leaving.

Walking in he took off his shoes before dragging himself toward's his son's room to see if he was asleep and if he wasn't he'd share a few words with him before going to before. Going to the door he cracked it open peeking.

A long moment passed and Minto must have been way more exhausted then he thought he was because he swore he was looking at four-year-old Menma. Walking in carefully to get a closer look along with the shock waking him up more he paused with a frown.

"Ah, Dad, your home," A voice said from behind him. "Where's mom?"

"Ah!" Jumping Minuto looked over at his son. "Menma? Then… who is this?"

"This is Naruto," Men walked over tucking the little boy in. "I found him."

"Uh… and…?"

"He's from the other world."

"...I… Uh, the…. We should…" A long silence followed before Minot snapped out of it. "Uh… I'm home?"

"Alright, Dad, time for bed," Menma spoke leading the other blonde out. "You're pretty much sleeping with your eyes open. We'll talk about Naruto in the morning,"

"Ramen?"

"Yeah, you need rest," Menma laughed before making sure his dad was in bed before going back to his room laying down when he felt Naruto curl into his side mumbling about how much fun he had. Smiling Menma pulled him close wondering if this was what it was like to have a little brother. Moving a bit so he could lay on his aide he helped the little boy loser. "What a day… Good night, Naruto."

* * *

 **Just a test story, let me know if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Minato woke up to the smell of food.

Looking over he saw that his wife hadn't come home yet so that meant she was going to meet him at the Hokage's tower. Blinking he stood up wondering what Menma made for breakfast. Getting to his fee the older blonde, still sore from the mission, made his way toward the kitchen when he paused by the table.

Looking back he saw a mini Menma. "Uh… Menma?"

"Hold on, the food's almost done," Menma spoke before walking over with heaps of food setting them down on the table before picking up a plate. "How was the mission?"

"Good." Minato looked at the little boy who was mesmerized by the food. "Who's this?"

"This is Naruto," Menma filled a plate up before setting it in front of Naruto. "Here's your food, eat up, kid."

"Yay! Thank you, Ni-san!" Cheered Naruto before picking up his ch sticks. "It looks so yummy!"

"It is," Mena sat down before motioning for his dad to do the same. "I was going to wait until Mom got home but I need to go on a mission today so I'll just tell you."

"You shrank him!" Kushina yelled when she saw a mini Menma sitting on books eating some dumplings and he looked at her with big eyes as she rushed to him swooping him up into a big hug. "Menma, Mommy's here!"

"Awesome," Came a familiar voice. "I'm here too. Just got back."

"What?!" She gasped. "Two Menmas?!"

"Nope, just one," Smiled Menma walking up to them taking Naruto from her. "I got done early with my mission o I'm going to take Naruto out for a bit. Dad can fill you in on the details."

"Ah, wait," Minato spoke up finally from where he had a sock puppet on his hand. "We haven't finished story time yet."

"Later dad," Menma slipped a jacket on Naruto. "Besides I already told the others I'd bring Naruto. Ready?"

"Yes!" Naruto cheered hugging him tightly. "Are we going to the park?"

"Maybe, we'll see,"

"But… the puppet show…" Minato softly called out. "It was at the best part…"

Menma met up with his team at a store. "Sasuke, Sakura,"

"Hey, Menma!" Sasuke greeted before picking up Naruto. "And hey to you, kid!"

Nervous naruto wasn't sure before he laughed when he was tossed up into the air a few times.

"Alright, alright," Sakura said snatched Naruto away with a smile. "Are you ready, Naruto? We're going to take you to see a doctor!"

"No!"

"Thanks, Sakura, I wanted him to be scared," Mena took the wiggling child putting him back on his hip. "I know it's scary, Naruto, but I promise afterward I'll buy you an ice cream."

"Huh?" Naruto paused looking at Menma with big eyes. "Like… a real one?"

"Uh, yes?"

"...But you won't leave, right? You promise?"

"Promise."

(Naruto's Original World.)

"Kakashi-san?" Iruka called when he noticed the white-haired Ninja in a tree reading his favorite book. "Have you've seen Naruto?"

"Naruto?" Looking down Kakashi frowned under his mask. "Have you've checked his favorite places?"

"I have and everywhere else. No one's seen him for a week, so please tell if he's on a mission so I can stop worrying,"

"I haven't heard of any missions," Jumping down he put his book away. "Let's go ask the Hokage how long he's on a mission."

"...Can you? I'm going to keep looking for him,"

Menma was reading over the file that the doctor had given after check over feeling upset by the results as he stood in line with Naruto sitting on his hip happily chattering about the stickers thee doctor had given for being good.

"Ni-san, look at this one, it has a fox on it! I love foxes!" Naruto eyes were big with excitement. One time when I was outside I saw a baby fox playing with a stick. It ran around in circles and it was this small,"

Menma smiled as he listened to Naruto's story. "What else did the fox do?"

"He ran with a jump." Naruto tried to show him with his hands. "Ko-ko! It said- Menma, look!"

Looking up he up seeing someone walk by with a large ice cream bowl. "Wow, that's big,"

"Oh, Menma, can I have one please?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Please, I'll pay you back,"

Those words upset his stomach. Menma hid with a smile. "No, you don't owe me anything, Naruto, I promised you ice cream."

"Really?" Naruto's eyes lite up before hugging him. "YOu're so nice Menma, I love you!"

"I love you too," Menma hugged him back before looking at his teammates handing them the paper. They looked over it with frowns of their own. Pulling back Mena bumped his forehead to Naruto's. "How about after this we go to the mall and get you some toys?"

"I have a toy," Naruto smiled. "Your daddy made me this!"

Menma gave an awkward smiled when Naruto pulled out a sock stuffed with fluff and had two googly eyes glued to it. "Yes, well… how about more toys?"

The excitement on Naruto's face couldn't be described.

"I was called on a sudden mission," Menma said as he held Naruto who was hugging a stuffed frog that was almost as big as him. HIs Dad was holding out his hands for the little boy in a 'Gimme, gimme' kind of way with a smile. "I'll be back tomorrow morning, so I need you and Mom to watch him."

"You can count on us," Minato reached out but frowned with Naruto didn't want to go with him. "Come on, Naruto, we can finish out puppet show,"

This seemed to spark an interest and Naruto pulled out the sock puppet. "I still have mine!"

Smiling Minato took the little holding him close with a smile. "Maybe you can help me make dinner?"

"Where's mom?"

"She's dropping off our reports and picking up some stuff for dinner," Minato smiled. "I'm making dinner and have to clean up the living room."

"Hm," Menma nodded before running a hand through Naruto's head. "I'll be back soon… be good okay?"

"Do You have to go?" Naruto eyes watered up a little. "I don't want you to go.."

"Hey, you have Dad and trust me he's the best babysitter around,"

"Don't worry Naruto, we'll have fun," Minato cuddled the little boy. "We're going to build a fort!"

"Alright, I'm going, see you all later,"

* * *

Iruka was worried.

It wasn't like Naruto to not show up at Ichiraku ramen when he was in the village. What's more, no one had yet to see Naruto even though he was supposed to be home. Still looking around he ran into Kotetsu, Izumo, and Gemma. ENlisting their help they continued to look for the hyper Ninja with no luck.

Stomach turning into knots he hoped nothing bad happened to the young ninja.

* * *

Naruto laughed as the four sock puppets put on a show. H was holding his large frog close as the man and woman make funny voice along with the puppets. After they ended up watching a movie. Naruto was halfway through the movie before he felt sadness settle over him.

"When's Menma coming home?"

"Tomorrow, remember?" Minato peeked over the cardboard box they had used as a stage. "We can meet him at the gate when its time okay?"

"We can even get some ramen, ya know?" Kushina grinned before holding up the sockpuppet "And we all say 'Welcome back Menma, we missed you!'"

Smiling Naruto laughed as he watched the show.

* * *

Menma got done earlier with his mission. maybe it was because he was worried about leaving Naruto for too long that he used Kurama's power instead of his own to get done but he couldn't stand leaving the little boy out of his sight.

Sure his parents were there but it didn't sit right with Menma. After handing in his report and picking up the check he headed home. However, he stopped at a store that was selling little sleeping hats and one of them had ended and big teeth. for some reason, he thought Naruto would like it.

Buying it Menma got home, slipping in before putting the seal on the inside of the door so he wouldn't attack bu his parents. Going to his room he paused.

"Okay you two out of my room," Menma pulled at the back of both the sleeping adults' clothes. "Come on, I'm tired,"

when they refused to move Menma just pulled the little boy out from between them heading towards their room instead. Naruto woke up slightly eyes full of sleep before rubbing his eyes looking at Menma for a minute.

"Ni-san?"

Smiling Menma nodded, "Yes, I'm home, Naruto,"

LIttle arms hugged him tightly. "I missed you... I... played with... puppets and..."

Chuckling as the little boy dozed off Menma climbed into the bed covering them before falling asleep.

* * *

Menma walked into the park holding Naruto's hand. "Alright, one hour, okay?"

"Okay! Thank you Ni-san!"

Sitting on a bench Menma watched as the little boy took off paying. He made friends with a few kids before they were all chasing each other in a game of tag or something. As he watched someone sat next to him.

"Menma, there's a problem," Hinata spoke. "Heard there's ANBU going rogue on missions. They called him Hound."

"HOund? Hound's retired," Mena frowned. "We'll talk later. Gather everyone at the Bathhouse. no one will suspect us there and the BBQ place after."

"Right," She paused to smile at the little kid. "He's cute,"

"He is," Nodding Menma frowned. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Naruto slid down the slide before jumping off the end. Running around with the kids that where all chasing and tagging each other he paused when he noticed that Menma was gone. Coming to a halt Naruto felt panic hit hard in his stomach.

Running to the bench with eyes watering he looking around. "Ni-san?!"

"Naruto, over here!"

Whipping around he saw that Menma was walking towards him with two water bottles. The older one paused before rushing over to him picking him up.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought you left me." Naruto cried burying his face on the other's shoulder. "I got really scared."

"I was just getting you some water since you were running around," Rubbing the trembling back Menam wondering what the hell the kid went through. "Come on, let's go sit down for a moment and then you can play some more?"

Shaking his head Naruto held tighter. "I want to go ho- back to your home,"

"It's your home too, Naruto," Menma started to talk home, "HOw about I tell you're a story on the way?"

"...LIke a real story?"

"The only kinds I know,"

* * *

"So, I'm heading out right now and need you two to watch Naruto," Menma said as he laid Naruto on the couch. "Make sure to tell him I'll be back soon,"

"Don't worry, we've done this before," Kushina grinned. "See you later."

"Be safe, Menma,"

"I will...and Dad... please get rid of those creepy puppets you keep making for Naruto."

"What?! I... I thought they were cute," Minato pulled one up. "See?"

"No."

"Alright, alright, I'll get rid of them,"

* * *

Naruo watched as the two adults washing the dishes. They had put a movie on for him but a sinking feeling was in his stomach. Adults weren't nice to him... they were mean. Slowly Naruto went to the bathroom before climbing up onto the bath covers. Seeing a window he pulled himself up forcing it opened.

Slipping out Naruto carefully heading away from the apartments. He needed to find Menma. Menma wasn't mean and he wasn't an adult. Running down the street Naruto started to look around for Menma.

* * *

"I'm home," Menma announced hours later walking into the house. "It took a little longer then I thought... what are you two doing?"

Both his parents were on their hands and knees looking under the couch and tv stand.

"Um... We kind of lost Naruto...?"

"...Multi shadow clone Jutsu!" Menma practically screamed summoning way more than he probably should. "find him!"

* * *

 **To Guest: Thank you I will**

 **To Rox: I just had an idea for it and wrote it out and loved it. I like the idea of two worlds intertwining.**

 **To sparrowhawk13: Aw, thanks 8D**

 **To Hagane Ookami: Aw, that's so sweet! I'm so happy you liked it**

 **To Takashi: lol Sorry, I do have a lot of stories and yes, they are on and off and some... off for a while lol... hope you enjoy this one though. 8D**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was happily walking down the road. he had been down that way so many times he knew it like the back of his hand. Running down happily the blonde kid looked around Menma.

"Ni-san! Menma Ni-san!" Naruto called with his little hands being used to make his little voice sound louder. "Menma Ni-san!"

Looking here and there Naruto paused when he saw a shop filled with toys. going up to it he pressed his little face against the glass trying to see what they had. being so short made him stand on his tippy toes to peek further in at what was there when someone squatted next to him.

"Well hello there," a masked person spoke suddenly "What's a little boy like you doing out so late?"

Yelping Naruto fell on his behind looking what scared him. the Masked person laughed picking him up and sitting him back on his feet.

"Sorry about that," Spoke the ANBU with the dog mask. "I came to look at the toys too. I like the dog one. Which looks cute don't you think?"

"Um… Have you seen Menma Ni-san?"Came the small voice. "I want Ni-san…"

Before Kakashi could say a word Menma appeared in front of them with a starling speed that one would have thought he had teleported. Quickly Naruto cried out happily, his little arms reaching out as he was scooped up and held close.

"Menma-"

"Your excused, Kakashi," Came a dark voice from Menma as he glared at him before turning to walk away. "Let's go home."

Naruto waved at the man.

Kakashi, however, noted that red tint in Menma's eyes. "See you later!"

* * *

Hugging tightly Naruto kept rubbing his little check against Menma's. "Nisan, you were gone so long, I missed you! I was scared that the mean men got you, ya know!"

"The mean men?" Asked Menma a slight growl in the back of his throat as he tried to calm down Kurama and held Naruto a little tight feeling the bloodlust creeping up. "Which men? Where are they?"

"The ones that hit me when I got outside," Naruto betrayed by moving his fists to show Menma how they would hit him but not actually hurting himself. "They don't like me… I must have something bad…"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Naruto, people like that ate just horrible." Menma took a deep breath trying to calm down "If anyone ever hits you, you tell me and I'll take care if it, okay?"

"...Are you going to leave again…? I get scared when you leave." came a soft plea as Naruto his face in Emma's shoulder. "I don't want to be left alone."

"Even if I leave, I'll always come back."

"Promise?"

"Promise,"

* * *

"Naruto! Oh, we were worried ya know?!" Kushina grabbed Naruto hugging. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Naruto, don't leave like that again," Mainto sighed in relief taking the little boy giving him a hug as well before pulling out a sock puppet. "Look who missed you!"

"Dad…" Menma growled. "I seriously thought I said for you to get rid of those."

"Naruto likes them, don't you Naruto,"

"They're creepy," Naruto smile before hugging the puppet. "But I like them because you made them for me,"

Minato's eyes sparkled.

Rolling his eyes Menma took Naruto. "Alright, alright, bath, bed and tomorrow is another day. Besides I heard both of you have a mission tomorrow."

"Yeah but…" Kushina looked at the little boy. "Maybe we should stay and help out,"

"I have a few days off, we'll be fine," Menma turned to head to baths. "Gonna go take a bath."

* * *

Iruka's stomach was hurting.

They had been looking for Naruto for four days with no luck. No one had seen the blonde leave the village, no missions that would take him away, and according to sources, he hadn't been by his favorite ramen stand so it that in itself was very terrifying.

Groups of three were searching the Village for Naruto in hopes he would be found soon. Iruke was running alongside Kakashi and Gai as they followed a small line of chakra. Hopefully, it would lead them to where Naruto was.

They came to a stop just under the carved stone faces of the Hokage.

"What…?" Iruke looked around. "Naruto! Where are you?!"

"I can't sense him," Kakashi looked around carefully with both eyes. "Nothing… but this is where the trails end,"

"I scout around just in case," Gai said before jumping high up into the air landing on a building. "Hey, there's something there on the ground,"

The three of them came upon a scroll.

* * *

Naruto was standing on a stool happily stirring the pancake batter carefully. He tried to keep the fluffy powders inside the bowls but some spilled over. Frowning Naruto went a little slow before he continued until he as almost done.

"Ni-san, I dropped some…"

"It's alright," Menma smiled walking over with a towel wiping it up. "See? All gone. You're doing really great for doing it for the first time."

"Really?" Naruto smiled happily. "You think so?"

"Yup," Menma took the bowl. "These are ready to make. Will you set the table?"

"Yeah!" Jumping down from the chair Naruto ran over to the table where the plates, silverware had been left out before taking the plates putting them down. Next, he carefully arranged the silverware. "Ni-san, where's MIna and Kusa going to sit?"

"Uh, who?" Menma looked over as he cooked the pancakes. "Who's Mina and Kusa?"

"Them!" Naruto pointed to a picture of Minato and Kushina. "That's Mina and that's Kusa!"

"Oh…. Their names are Minato and Kushina," Menma laughed. "But I guess you can call them that id you want too… Oh and there on a mission."

"A mission?! Like a Ninja mission?" Naruto looked awed at this fact. "Like you Ni-san?"

"Yep, like me,"

"You're way cooler, Ni-san!" Naruto gave Menma a tight hug. "The very best in the whole world,"

Smiling Menma hugged back. "Thank you, Naruto. One day you'll be a great Ninja.."

"You think so?"

"Well, I am your big brother right?"

"Yes!"

* * *

"It's some kind transportation Jutsu…" Kakashi said before he frowned. "But it has a strange language on it. Anyone happen to know what it says?"

"Whatever it is, it has to do with Naruto disappearing," Iruka glared at the scroll as if trying to scare it into a league they knew. "We need to find a way to bring him back… what if he's hurt or lost."

"What's this?" Gai looked closer. "Isn't that the Kanji for Naruto and Menma?"

They leaned closer to see.

* * *

Everyone greeted Menma as he walked down the street. It amazed Naruto how nice everyone was being. Still, he held on tight to his brother with is little arms around his neck, and legs tight around his waist as he was carried.

"Oh, Menma, these are for you," An old woman said holding out a small bag. "For helping me a few weeks back."

"Thank you," Menma shift Naruto onto his hip taking the bag peeking inside. "Thank you for the cake, I'll enjoy with my little brother,"

"Oh, is this the little one I've heard about?" She came closer to look at Naruto who hid his face. "Oh my, such a shy little boy! Here sweetie would you like a candy?"

When Naruto was hesitant to reach out all the way Menma nudged him. "Say thank you,"

"...Thank you…" Naruto took the candy before flinching when she reached for his head. He expected a hit or hair pulling not a hand rubbing his head gently. Cheeks heating up Naruto smiled. "Thank you, Granny,"

"You're welcome, come see me whenever you want,"

"Thank you, Granny," Menma nodded before bowing slightly to her. "Have a good day,"

"You as well," She bowed back.

Opening his candy Naruto sniffed it before taking a small lick. Perking up that was indeed a candy he started to suck on it as they made their way towards a shop. Menma spoke with people here and there, most of them super nice, nothing like where Naruto used to be.

Some of them spoke kindly to him, others patted his head, one lady kept saying he was so cute and hugging him. After a while, they ended up at the park. Happily crying out as he was set down Naruto cheered seeing a few friends he had made a few days earlier. Running to them Naruto's heart swelled when they all smiled back asking him to play with them.

Sitting down Menma watched Naruto closely. It didn't' escape him how the little boy kept looking to make sure he hadn't moved from his spot nor did it go unnoticed that every time an adult or older child came over to play or picking up a child the little boy's eyes flicked or his hands went up in defense mode.

After that he would continue playing, laughing, before looking back once again to make sure Menma hadn't left. Summoning a shadow clone Menma sent the clone to go check and see if anyone was asking for Naruto. Sure, he might be here but there was something off…. Something wasn't right… and small turn in his stomach told him as much.

"Menma!"

Looking up Menma saw Naruto hanging from the monkey bars.

"Look it! I can go all the way across!" declared Naruto as he swung from one bar to another. When he got to the last one he slipped falling onto his stomach on the sand that looked painful. "Ow!"

"Naruto!" Menma rushed over picking him up dusting the little boy off. "Are you alright?"

"Ow, my tummy," Naruto held his stomach as his eyes welled up. "I'm okay… it happens sometimes."

Odd. A normal child would cry, seek comfort but Naruto just stood there. Picking him up Menma turned to leave the park. The little arms wrapped around him tightly once again as if afraid that each time would be the last time.

"How about we go get you a new shirt and go find out what-"

"Menma!" a voice called out. "Menma!"

Looking over to see Izumo running his way. "Ah, what is it?"

"There's something strange going at the Hokage Mountainside and your sensei is there waiting for you."

"Right, I'll be right there." Menma watched him go before looking at Naruto. "Well, we'll have to wait for your shirt. Here, let's put you on my back."

"Are we going to jump over the buildings?"Asked Naruto excitedly as they shifted so he was on his back. Holding on he let out a loud laugh as suddenly there were in the air jumping off buildings and trees. "This is so much fun!"

* * *

"Kakashi, Gai," Menma spoke achknowledge the older Ninja as he landed. "What is it?"

"Menma!" Kakashi gave him a thumbs up and what had to have been a smile under his mask. "We called you here because there's something strange happening around the base of the mount."

"I see," Menma walked over to see that mall swirl of chakra just spinning in a circle. "I'll take care of it. YOu… might want to take Gai Sensei somewhere he can rest."

"The woes of being middle age…"

"Your only thirty-one!" Kakashi patted his back before he looked over at Menma. "I can watch your brother for you if you want?"

"No, I got him," Memna waved him off staring at the chakra. "Just go."

"I rather just sit over there by the tree and read,"

"Or we could go for a run!" Said a cheerful Kakashi. "Or we could race around until we find something."

"Leave." Growled Menma and this time they both vanished. Happily, he walked over looking at the little swirl before he felt a pull. It was light but it wasn't aimed at him. "Wait… Naruto?"

Glancing over his shoulder he saw that Naruto had suddenly passed out and was barely hanging on. Summoning some chakra to make sure he didn't fall Menma jumped back quickly away from the little swirl with a glare.

Biting his thumb Naruto made his clan's hand signs before shouting. "Chain Sealing Jutsu!"

Chains sprang up around the little ball sealing it in a box as it pulsed for a minute with sparks all around before. With a sigh of relief, he felt the pulling stop. Looking around he walked over to the box picking it up before decided he might as well go see the Hokage. Turing to leave with the box in his hand Menma felt at ease.

Looking back at Naruto still knocked out he decided to take him home.

* * *

Kakashi was trying to get Gai to race with him when suddenly there was a loud noise followed by a bright greenish glow blasting him back. Jumped back onto a tree he noticed that whatever it was had hit where Gai had been standing.

"Gai!" Kakashi called running over. "Gai, are you alright?!"

"That was nothing, Kakashi! Nothing can stop me!" Gai laughed, a bit loudly which was unusual. "So, did it work? Did we figure out what that charka was?"

"Not yet, Menma will let us know," Kakashi said happily. "So, do you want to continue out race?"

"Race?" Gai looked at him with narrowed eyes. "We weren't racing."

"We can still do it if you're not too tired."

"I am never tired, rival!"Gai laughed before again up. "Where is Iruka?"

"Iruka?" Kakashi stood up too. "Was he supposed to be here?"

"Well, we were trying to figure what where Naruto went."

"He's with Menma, remember?" Kakashi put a hand on the other man's head. "Mabe that hit you a little harder than we thought. Let's go see a Medical Nin?"

"Are you smiling under your mask?"

"I always am!" Kakashi gave him a thumbs up.

"...I don't think it's me that needs the Medical Nin."

* * *

 **Enter Orignal Mito Gai!**

 **To Guest: Welcome back! it's okay, I get it sometimes I forget to sign in.**

 **To Renox27: OMG I watched Road to Ninja and was in love.** i **liked an evil version of Naruto and loved Menma so much** its **insane.** i **starting thinking about them meeting and boom this story appeared. XD Hope, you enjoy the next chapter.**

 **To Takashi: Thank you for pointing it out, I might change it to teens for now, but please continue to enjoy!**


End file.
